Long and Nimble
by firestorm26c
Summary: Explicit Sexual content. When John gets home from a long day out, he doesn't realize that Sherlock has the hands of a violinist- long, nimble and not to mention flexible.


I opened the door to my apartment. It was warm. I shrugged off my shoulder bag, and toed off my shoes as my feet gently pattered along the hardwood floor. I could see him, there he was, sitting in front of the fireplace with outstretched palms. The fire emitted a beautiful glow around his body as he stretched out his neck. He sucked in a deep breath, absorbing the heat one flame at a time.

"John. You're finally home." he said "I got the fire burning for us."

"I can tell. It's toasty in here. Thank you, it was absolutely freezing out there." I replied.

I slowly made my way over to his figure. That gorgeous, beautiful figure. As my knees dug into his spine, I felt him drop his head back against the surface of my thighs. I slowly but deliberately threaded my fingers through his curls as we gazed into each others eyes.

"You should sit in front of the fire more often." I said. "It was a beautiful sight to come home too."

I felt Sherlock's hands gradually move their way around my body, so he could take hold of my arse. He held me in place, moving my body against his as he gently rubbed my bottom up and down.

I could feel the fabric of my pants gently rub against my skin as his muscular hands took hold of me in all the right ways. He had the hands of a violinist- they were long, nimble and not to mention flexible. He could easily accomplish the right amount of pleasure in areas most people wouldn't even be able to gain access too.

I brushed my lips against his hair as I heard a soft moan escape his mouth. That beautiful moan sent my mind into overdrive. I wanted him, so badly, to throw me against that wall and dominate me in ways I couldn't dare begin to explain. I wanted to feel him inside of me, to hear him beg for mercy as I forced him to his knees.

My lips traveled down his face, meeting with his. His tongue forced its way inside my mouth as I sucked in a deep breath. I could only hope that his oxygen was going to be enough to keep me alive.

Right at that moment, I felt like I was his musical instrument. I felt like he was playing me and I had no other choice in the matter. The moans which escaped my mouth were heated, like he had just dragged the bow of his violin over the expanse of my body- letting my mouth release a thousand symphonies at a time as each one of them sounded just as divine as the last.

I felt his mouth travel up to my ear as he nuzzled at my earlobe. My breath hitched at the sensation, but it was just a silent note, just another melody which couldn't be heard.

"Sherlock." I whispered. "I-I want you to fuck me."

I heard him chuckle in amusement as his hands escaped inside the fabric of my shirt. He hooked two fingers into the waistline of my pants, teasing them down as I spread my legs wide.

"Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

I felt him smirk against the bare skin of my waist as his teeth nipped at my trousers. I could feel his warm breath cascade onto my skin as he used his teeth to slowly pull away at the fabric holding me in place. I knew, that once it was gone, nothing was going to hold me back.

His hands were delicate, but fragile in the most masculine way possible. I dropped my head down into his curls and breathed in his heavenly scent. I felt him delicately pulling down my pants as I sucked in a deep breath.

"Loosen your body, John." I heard him say. "You're okay."

I done as I was told. I loosened my limbs, and felt my every emotion flow freely through my body. It was like he was the Doctor and not me; like he was the one who had attended medical school for years to study the human anatomy- only to learn how each and every body part worked.

It was as if he had earned the right to tell me how to place my body, and what position he thought would be most the most effective. So, I listened to him. I let him become me. I let him become me for one night, and one night only. He was the Doctor and I was the patient.

My pants were coiled around my ankles as I felt Sherlock's face brush along my crotch. His teeth were now teasing my underwear down causing me to drop my head back in frustration. I clutched his curls inside the palm of my hands, tugging at him, begging him to do something to put me out of my misery- but he didn't. He just kneeled there in front of me, giggling against the fabric of my underwear as I held my breath.

"Sherlock." I moaned.

"John."

"Why do we always end up this way?" I asked.

"Because you're just so fucking beautiful. And to experience the chemical reaction you do to my body first hand is a feeling I will never get sick of. It's a feeling I didn't think was even possible."

I cupped my hands around his cheeks. I tilted his head up so he was staring at me. "Darling, of course it's possible." I said. "Underneath all of your brilliance, you are still human after all. You just needed the right person to finally unleash those hormones, and trust me, it is a beautiful thing."

I watched as Sherlock's mouth went back to its rightful position where it brushed along my underwear. I flinched slightly as I felt his hands rub gentle but prominent circles along my tailbone. I couldn't see them, but I could feel their every movement. I could feel the length of his fingertips slip into my undies as he took a firm but gentle hold of my arse.

He started to gently lower my underwear from the back. As his hands moved down, so did the material. I clasped my hands tightly around his hair as a gush of cold air brushed along my cold, naked body; causing invisible goosebumps to scatter along the surface of my skin.

His every movement was so precise. Like he was in surgeon in the midst of surgery. I couldn't handle the suspense for much longer, I just wanted to feel those fingers of his rub my cock up and down in all the right ways. I wanted to be the one screaming his name as my knees buckled from the mere sensation.

Suddenly I felt my underwear drop to my ankles. I felt his lips glide up and down my cock as I waited in anticipation. I didn't even need to look and I could feel his mouth smirking against the most intimate part of my body as his lips traced down my every fine detail.

"Sherlock, you're killing me here." I said.

He could only snicker in return as his eyes gazed at my length, waiting for the right time to strike.

Suddenly I felt his fingers wrap themselves around me. My cock sat in the palm of his hand as he examined it, exactly like a good doctor would. I grasped my hands around the broadness of his shoulders as I waited for his mouth to envelope me as a whole. I knew for a fact, that once his mouth was wrapped around me good and strong- every other part of my body was going to stagnate as a result.

And then, I felt it. His tongue sucked on my tender flesh as he took me in as a whole. I let out an exasperated moan as his every tug and pull caused my entire body to tense up. I managed to glance down at him, and I saw his eyes briefly staring up at me in what looked like disapproval.

I felt his mouth pull away from me. He wiped away at his lips with the back of his hand while I watched his tongue flick out; he licked at them, re-adding needed moisture before he spoke.

"Now, John. I told you to loosen your muscles. I know it's hard. But I want you to endure every feeling. Can you do that for me?"

I bit my bottom lip, closed my eyes and spread my legs. I inhaled a deep breath to try and relax, which he could clearly see.

"Thank you, dear." he said from underneath me.

I was so close to coming. I could feel it. I knew that one last suck was probably going to be enough to send me overboard.

When I asked Sherlock to fuck me, this was the last thing I was expecting. In my eyes, he was still an ameteur. Every time we have had sex, it was him who was doing the screaming. But, I was adamant that this time was going to be different.

For once, he was going to hear me scream. And scream I shall.


End file.
